


Shh, It's A Secret

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: Puppet'verse [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Puppets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-18
Updated: 2008-10-18
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: The Secret puppet pays Greta a visit...





	Shh, It's A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Greta (though, technically this 'verse is the first time I've EVER written any DCU characters, 'cept Jason and Donna once). I haven't really seen much of her outside of YJ, since I guess she wouldn't appear since she has no powers and can't be a hero anymore.

Greta Hayes thought she adjusted to being alive again pretty well. She remembered that she needed to eat and sleep. She went to school, catching up on what she missed while she was dead. She did not cower at the mere mention of a bath anymore, though now she preferred showers; if she had to be in the water, she would be in it for the least amount of time possible that way if anyone wanted to throw an electronic appliance into the tub, there would be less time for them to possibly pull it off. She knew she was paranoid, but Greta was sure she was justified.

There were a few things Greta missed about being dead. She had been able to fly, which every human dreams of at one point in their life. She could sneak in and out of place without being noticed, something she could bet Tim envied. He was sneaky, but there was no way he could have been her kind of sneaky.

At the thought of the Boy Wonder, Greta bit her lip. She had gotten over her school girl crush on him, but she really missed him as a friend. She missed all her friends from Young Justice, with the exception of Cissie who was her dorm mate. She occasionally saw Anita, but she was busy with raising her parents from babies, and everyone else from the team were still superheroes. They simply did not have the time to visit old friends, though Cassie did occasionally make some time.

Before, when she had still been dead, the fact that all her friends never kept in contact would have made her extremely bitter and angry, but now, she just felt sad and nostalgic. Greta was really grateful for hr second chance at life, but she really missed being part of the team, helping people and hanging out with her friends at the same time.

So immersed in her memories of Young Justice, she did not notice the three puppets opening her window until they had flew in, landing on her bed. Greta gasped, jumping back as she the puppets. There was a puppet of Arrowette and Wonder Girl cradling puppet of herself, back when she was Secret. The Secret puppet seemed weak, but she waved as she silently told the Wonder Girl puppet something. The Wonder Girl puppet nodded and pulled Greta's cell phone from her pocket.

“Hey!” Greta protested weakly, not really being able to deny the cute puppets, and it really looked like the puppet of herself needed help.

The Secret puppet silently conversed with the two other puppets who started typing into Greta's cell phone. It was too long to be a number, so it must have been a text message. Greta waited, about to raise a question before the Wonder Girl puppet flew over with the cell phone, dropping it into her lap.

_Hi. I know this may seem strange to you, puppets moving around on their own. I am here for one reason, Greta. I am dying. I guess Secret's powers aren't meant for puppets. Before I disappear, I want to give my powers back to you. You are the rightful Secret._

Greta gasped as she glanced to the puppets. They all seemed so close. She snapped her cell phone shut as the Wonder Girl puppet floated back to the other two, all holding each other. Greta could tell they cared about each other very much. She could relate; she felt strongly for Cissie and Cassie too.

“If I took your powers, would I die?” Greta asked, fear of dying again laced in her tone, before the Secret puppet shook her head. “Then I accept.”

The Secret puppet silently spoke again, and the other two puppets each pulled her into a hug, then a kiss on the mouth. Greta watched in awe of how close the puppets were to each other. She felt a pang of sadness for the Arrowette and Wonder Girl puppets who would be losing someone that was important and special to them. The Secret puppet slowly flew over to Greta with an outstretched hand. Greta held out her hand and watched the power run through her.

It was strange to feel her powers again, yet still be alive. She floated inches off the ground, a small smile creeping to her face before she noticed the Secret puppet had collapsed on the bed, looking more like herself without powers. It was weird to see yourself die, even if the version of yourself is really a puppet.

The puppet no longer moved, and the other two puppets made their way over, cradling the now normal puppet, lamenting her passing. Greta felt awkward watching since she felt an unbelievable amount of joy from having her powers again, but it was at the expense of the puppets' happiness. The thought sounded silly, but the puppets really seemed every bit as alive as their superhero counterparts.


End file.
